undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
QuantumTale
|source = Sans}}QuantumTale is an AU based around the idea of a glitched reset sending Frisk back to an earlier timeline but with a glitch making Sans able to control time and time travel. About the AU Quantumtale tells about former fallen child Frisk who, after ending the neutral run, ponders about what they could’ve done for the monsters and regretted for leaving so soon. They wanted to make things better for the monsters so they decide to reset the timeline once again. However, they had a dream about meeting Flowey, who had other plans for their reset. He tricked Frisk into resetting using the power of the SOULS causing the reset button to glitch. The RESET button shattered in pieces and the two were suddenly warped back in time, to the time of the Great War, and the six souls scatter across the monster territory. What makes matters worse is that the SOULS now have the power to alter time after containing a fragment of the shattered reset button. It’s up to Frisk now, with the help of some familiar 'young' faces, to retrieve those six souls and go back to their rightful timeline in order to set things right once and for all. Characters [[Sans/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Sans']] Sans is almost indistinguishable from the original, but now he wears a pair of goggles over his head and instead of his dark blue jacket wears a light blue or teal winter coat with fluffy hood and sleeves. He wears a pair of trainers and the laces always seem to be undone and has black fingerless gloves. In battle, unlike the original Sans' blue-yellow left eye, it is replaced by a blue clock resembling his eye. In this universe, Sans can time travel using what Gaster calls 'time portals' and often uses it to his advantage, although he has said he just wants to be normal. He's a lot more reluctant than his Undertale counterpart to fight the human on a genocide run. He often fights with Error!sans (Errortale) as he causes problems for him and tries to save those caught in his strings. [[Papyrus/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Papyrus']] Papyrus is similar to the original, but very young, almost toddler age. He is the youngest of the characters. he wears a pair of red ski goggles, is missing his front tooth and wears a red ski suit with black pants and orange and black boots. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. He is potrayed as being energetic. [[Frisk/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Frisk']] Instead of a blue and purple striped shirt, they wear a purple jumper and dark purple 'v' shapes on their sweater. They also have a rainbow ribbon coming out of their pocket. [[Toriel/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Toriel']] Toriel wears a big pinkish, purple bow with a cross in the center on the right side of her head and sports a short dress of the same colour with, it has 6 black buttons on the front of a flap that's pale pink with her sleeves, similar to her actual ones on her robe in the game, are a pale shade of her dress. She wears almost open toed boots that are also pink. [[Undyne/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Undyne']] Undyne wears pink and black sleeveless shirt and shorts, with matching colored bracelets or arm protectors, one on her elbow and the other on her wrist. She has a pair of green and white goggles and her red hair is in a loose ponytail with the left lock of hair falling over part of her face. She, like many of the other charaters, is potrayed at a younger age. [[Alphys/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Alphys']] Alphys wears a white lab coat like her Undertale counterpart and wears an orange frilly dress under it, she wears on Orange headband the same colour as her dress which has an orange flower on the right side. She wears large square glasses slightly resembling to her Undertale version's. [[Asgore Dreemurr/QuantumTale|'TimeKid Asgore']] Asgore looks quite similar to Asriel from Undertale in his body shape, he's a young white goat but he has blond hair and has small horns. He wears a purple jumper with a zig zag pattern, the torso of his jumper is knit and darker than the rest. He wears black trousers and walks barefoot. Quite a crush on Toriel though .Category:AUs Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Time Traveler Category:Character list